Little Red Riding Hood
by Darness K. M
Summary: Un petit délire du petit chaperon rouge version Teen Wolf, beaucoup de wtf mais c'est pour s'amuser.


**The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood.**

 _Il était une fois, un très mignon... Non, en fait, un garçon tout court, qu'on appelait Stiles, mais on aurait pu aussi l'appeler le petit chaperon rouge vu qu'il portait souvent sa veste rouge bien reconnaissable. Sa mère... était morte, sa grand-mère aussi et à vrai dire, il ne lui restait plus que son père. Il était tranquillement chez son ami Scott, comme bien souvent, et prit le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, en prenant les bois. Parce qu'évidemment, Stiles faisait partis de ce genre de personne qui ne restait pas sur le chemin indiqué malgré toutes les recommandations et les avertissements qu'on lui avaient dis. Ne t'éloigne pas du chemin. Ne parle pas aux inconnus. Ça ne faisait même pas 10 mn qu'il se promenait, qu'un homme à la carrure assez imposante fit son apparition juste devant lui, il était arrivé sans faire de bruits, au point que Stiles sursauta, on ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir pour ça._

 _"-_ Bonjour.

\- Heu... Bonjour ?

\- Alors comme ça, on se promène seul en pleine forêt ?

\- Je ne dois pas parler aux inconnus.

\- Ha oui. Je m'appelle Derek Hale.

\- Le grand méchant loup que tout le monde recherche ?

\- C'est ça. Et toi ?

\- On m'appelle Stiles, je retourne chez mon père, le sheriff Stilinski. Tu sais, celui qui te cherche le plus activement !

\- Dommage, on ne me trouve pas, c'est moi qui trouve les gens.

\- Tu voulais me trouver alors ?

\- Qui ne voudrait pas te trouver, mon petit Stiles... Et puis, tu tombes bien, je vais justement chez ton père, on fait la course ?

\- Si vous voulez... Le premier gagne quoi ?

\- Il dévorera l'autre.

\- Mais je mange pas les... Hé ! _"_

 _Stiles voulait au moins terminé sa phrase mais Derek était parti à toute vitesse, étant un loup garou le pauvre humain qu'était Stiles n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Il se mit à courir tout de même, parce qu'il n'avait pas franchement envie de se faire dévorer par un loup._

 _Derek, pour sa part arriva bien vite à la maison de Stiles, toquant déjà à la porte, Mr Stilinski ouvrit et fut surpris de trouver le méchant loup devant sa porte._

 _"-_ Mr Stilinski, je crois que vous me connaissez, Derek Hale...

\- évidemment, on vous cherche partout, vous êtes suspecté de meurtre !

\- Oui, alors à ce propos, ce n'est pas moi. Je sais que j'ai le profil du tueur idéal mais vous vous trompez de tueur.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas tout, j'aimerais pouvoir fréquenter votre fils.

\- De... Quoi ? Vous connaissez mon fils ? Pourquoi vous voulez le fréquenter ?

\- Parce qu'il est mignon. _"_

 _Le sheriff ne comprenait plus rien à cette conversation, c'est alors qu'un autre personnage fit son apparition, Chris, le chasseur._

 _"-_ Sheriff ! Baissez vous ! _"_

 _Il décocha une flèche qui frôla l'épaule de Derek qui avait bougé juste à temps alors que le sheriff s'était baissé, lui-même abasourdi par ce qu'il se passait._

 _"-_ Il est pour moi. _"_

 _Chris s'apprêtait à tirer une autre flèche alors que Derek grognait et sortait les griffes. Mais la flèche fut arrêté en plein vol par une autre arrivé qui attrapa la flèche et la cassa en deux. Il s'agissait de Peter, l'oncle de Derek._

 _"-_ Désolé Derek, c'est ma proie. Je m'en occupe.

\- Peter ! Encore à te mêler de mes affaires ! _"_

 _Peter eut un petit rictus amusé en se tournant vers Chris et s'approcha de lui pour l'attraper par le bras et l'emmener de gré ou de force avec lui. Plus de force quand même. On ne dira pas qu'on n'a jamais revu Chris, parce qu'évidemment on le revit, mais il s'était fais en quelque sorte dévoré par un autre loup-garou plus bien plus perfide que Derek._

 _C'est là qu'arriva Stiles, à bout de souffle. Il approchait en chancelant un peu, de toute évidence, il avait fais toute la distance en courant et n'avait pas les même capacités sportives que Derek. Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Il arriva à coté d'eux, posant la main sur le mur en face, reprenant son souffle, essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était._

 _"-_ Alors... ça va ? _"_

 _Fit-il alors que de toute évidence, c'est lui qui n'allait pas bien. Derek ne pensait pas qu'il aurait couru jusque là, en sachant que sa perte était assuré depuis le début._

 _"-_ Mr Stilinski, il faut que je vous emprunte votre fils, si vous me cherchez à nouveau, passez par Stiles, il saura où me trouver. _"_

 _Où plutôt, Derek saura où le trouver. Il attrapa le bras de Stiles et sans laisser l'occasion à quiconque de rechigner, le tira à sa suite._

 _"-_ Hé, mais on va où comme ça ?

\- Chez moi.

\- Quoi faire au juste ?

\- Tu as perdu, il est temps de te faire dévorer.

\- Tu manges vraiment des gens alors ?

\- Mais non... Je vais te montrer le loup, plutôt. _"_

 _Si Stiles ne comprenait pas cette métaphore, les gens à l'esprit tordu le comprendront surement, en tout cas, ce jour-là, Stiles fut dévorer maintes et maintes fois, il cria même à gorge déployé, ce ne fut même pas pour lui déplaire._

 _Moralité de cette histoire : Il ne faut juger de rien tant qu'on ne sait pas à quel loup on a affaire._


End file.
